Mr Cullen and me equals PERFECT
by lifes-tweet
Summary: Bella is a bright, academic student, who is given an oppourtunity to go to a harder level in biology. She accepts the offer, only to find out that her teacher is Mr. Cullen, a handsome man who is adored by all the girls in his class. Will she fall in love
1. Introduction

I handed in my school test lazily; this stuff was too easy for me I thought. I hadn't gotten one thing wrong this term in Biology, so I was confident I was going to score 100%. As I gave the teacher my test he looked at me funny.

"Done already?" Mr. Vevers said amazed.

I looked at him and sighed a confident expression.

"Yes."

"Have you checked your work?" Mr. Vevers said curiously.

"Yeah at least a dozen times," I said lying. As I said that I looked at his expression, I was bad at lying i concluded . But he nodded and accepted what I had presented to him. I went back to my desk and got out a book and read till the class had finished their tests. Eventually after an hour or so everybody had finished their test. Mr. Vevers said his routine goodbye and we left the classroom. I caught up to Jessica and walked with her till we were both called back into the classroom. We gave each other a quick glance, wondering why we were here. We took a seat at the 2 nearest desks and waited for Mr. Vevers to begin.

"Bella and Jessica, he said folding his hands, I have been noticing that for the last term your grades are doing really well. " We both nodded.

"So it leads me to believe that this Biology class is too easy," he said slowly.

"Yes it is," Jessica interrupted rudely.

"With that I want to move you up to another grade in Biology, something a bit more challenging,"Mr Vevers said ignoring Jessicas comment.

"That would be great," I said amazed. He nodded.

"Well you start tomorrow, and your new biology teacher will be Mr. Cullen," he said happily. At that moment I felt very proud of myself.

"Thank you," I said sounding excited. When Mr Vevers gave us the signal to leave we walked causally out of the classroom. As we were walking down the hallway Jessica said something strange.

"Mr. Cullen sounds cute," Jessica said in a cheerful voice. I thought about it for a minute, even thought it was a strange comment the name did sound kinda cute. We walked to our cars and I said goodbye.

"See-ya in our new biology class tomorrow," She said replying to my goodbye.

Later that night I told dad the good news. He congratulated me with a hug and we bought some takeaway. As we were eating dad couldnt help himself from asking a few weird questions.

"So who's your teacher," He said inquisitively. I hesitated at that question for a few seconds.

"Umm….Mr. Cullen," I said anxiously.

" That man is a very fine young man," Charlie said while he had a mouth full of chicken. I felt like asking Dad why, but I left it at that.

Before I went to bed I set my alarm extra early so I wouldn't be late for my new class.

With that I went to bed…

Before I knew it my alarm was buzzing. I woke up with any hesitation and walked to the bathroom to get ready. I put on my long jeans and a green t-shirt. I had my yummy breakfast ( Bacon and Eggs). And did my hair in a sloppy ponytail. I decided I would go to school a bit early today and catch up with Jessica.


	2. Meeting MrCullen

I got in my old truck and slammed the rusty door shut. I did a quick check to make sure I had all my books for my classes. Once I was confident I began the car and drove towards Forks High School. As I was driving to school I began to get a bit nervous ,so I decided to calm myself down with some of my favorite music. I pulled over and put the Au Clara Del Lune cd in, I started driving again.

I hummed the tune in my head while I was driving, I love this music. I thought in my head.

When I reached Forks High School I found a good parking spot beside the rear of the building. I got out of my car and looked to the left parking spot beside me. There was a silver Volvo parked there. I was amazed, who has a car like this in Forks I thought strangely in my head. With that thought I started walking and thinking about something else. I entered school and went to my first class, English. How boring I thought as I took a seat next to a random peer. English was boring, it was so boring I felt the urge to fall asleep but I didn't dare. Finally after what seemed hours of English the Bell for lunch rang.

Saved by the bell, I thought stupidly in my head. I bolted out being the first one to leave. I entered the cafeteria and broke into a small walk. I got my food from the cafeteria and made my way to Jessica and Mike. I took a seat next to Mike and began eating my apple.

"Are you ready for our new Biology class after lunch," Jessica said cheerfully.

"Yes," I said nodding while I took a bite out of my apple. Lunch was quiet from then on. Everybody ate quietly, even Mike! Just as I took the last bite from my apple the bell announced Lunch was over. I went to the bin and threw the remains of the apple away. I began walking to biology, when Jessica approached me.

"You're meant to wait for me," She said in a annoyed tone.

"Sorry," I said.

"Thanks ok, she said, Iam so nervous", she said changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah me too," I replied agreeing with her comment. We walked down a couple of halls and went into a wrong classroom. But thankfully we were directed on where to go. We finally reached the door. Jessica grabbed a hold of the handle of the door and stood there for a minute.

"Are you ready," She said, sounding a bit nervous. At this point I was quiet embarrassed.

"Um...Yeah…Let's just go in," I said mortified. She opened the door and we entered. When we entered we where greeted with a bunch of smiles and snorts, I ignored the snorts. I looked around the classroom when suddenly I was tapped on the shoulder by Jessica. I looked at her in confusion.

"The teacher, "she said pointing her finger at him. I was amazed when I saw the teacher (Mr. Cullen). He was beautiful. No word in the dictionary could describe his beauty. He had dazzling bronze hair, and breath taking honey comb eyes. How could he be a teacher, I thought.

We walked up to him, handing our forms in, Jessica shivered as she put the form into his hand.

"Good morning Jessica," He said addressing her. She walked to the side.

It was my turn; I gave him my form not looking away from his face. He took a look at my form and looked up at me. I felt a surge of adrenaline go through me.

"And good morning Isabella," he said in a breath taking voice. Suddenly a breeze of air came through the opened window. As that happened I saw Mr. Cullen put his hand over his nose.

OMG do I smell, I thought panicking at the thought.

"Please just take a seat," he said annoying, while motioning his finger to a vacant desk at the back. We took a seat at the back, just as we did Mr. Cullen began teaching, I was so worried he wouldn't like me because I smelled. When we heard his voice, I heard Jessica sigh. I wasn't sure if I was jealous of the affection she showed towards him. But then I suddenly realized I was in love.


End file.
